Mementos
by Luciel-San
Summary: "Mementō mori es una frase latina que significa Recuerda que morirás en el sentido de que debes recordar tu mortalidad como ser humano. Nunca olvides quien eres." [Serie de Drabbles sobre Doranbolt/Mest]
1. Una Nueva Aventura

**Disclaimer** : _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía. "Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos" [Esto va para todos los Drabbles]_

 **Summary** : Porque en ese mismo momento, él supo que su aventura apenas iba a comenzar.

 **Tema:** _#1 Género Fantasy_

 **N/A:** _Los Drabbles no tienen mucha relación entre sí uwu Este capítulo comprende de_ _ **392 palabras**_ _. ¡Sin más, espero que les guste!_

* * *

 ** _Una Nueva Aventura_**

La magia era algo asombroso que el reino de Fiore tenía por ofrecer. Se podía apreciar en cada esquina de todas las ciudades. Y, por supuesto ¿Qué mejor forma de saber sobre magia qué en un gremio? Mest siempre quizo saber más, así que busco un gremio al cual unirse y cuando menos lo esperaba, el mismísimo Makarov Dreyar, miembro de los diez magos santos, le dió la oportunidad de unirse a su gremio. ¡Y por supuesto que aceptó! ¿Quién rechazaría una oportunidad asi?

No conocía mucho su gremio, pero sabía que siempre se metía en problemas se con el consejo mágico por culpa de las destrucciones que causaban. Pero solo lo emocionaba aun más, ya que eso significaba que habían personas con magías únicas y poderosas, algo que él quería descubrir.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia, charlando sobre el gremio al que se iba a unir.

—Un gremio, uh.—Murmuró por lo bajo el chico de cabellos negros, caminando al lado del anciano un poco más pequeño que él— ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Fairy Tail—le respondió el mayor, parándose frente a las enormes puertas de un lugar.

—¿Por qué se llama así, Makarov?—Preguntó el chico, observando las afueras del lugar.

—Ya verás.

El anciano abrió la puerta y el chico quedó más sorprendido aún. Adentro habían muchas personas. Algunas charlaban felizmente, otros bebían y los demás peleaban entre sí. Mest vio como muchas magias se mezclaban y chocaban entre sí, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la alegría de sus usuarios a pesar de golpearse unos a otros.

—¿De verdad puedo unirme?—preguntó, aun asombrado por todas las personas con diferentes magias en el gremio.

—Por supuesto que sí—rió el maestro—Dime Mest ¿Sabes si las hadas tienen cola?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Te diré algo, nadie sabe si las hadas tienen cola o no. Ni siquiera se sabe si existen o no.—Continuó, mirando al chico a su lado—Ahí está el eterno enigma, la eterna aventura. ¡Por eso se llama Fairy Tail!—Entonces Makarov se paró sobre una de las mesas y gritó—¡Muchachos! ¡Hoy tenemos un nuevo miembro! ¡Hay que celebrar!

Mest no pudo evitar reír y festejar junto con sus nuevos compañeros.

Porque en ese mismo momento, él supo que su aventura apenas iba a comenzar.


	2. Pervertidos

**Summary** : Fairy Tail no era la mejor influencia del mundo... Y tendria que sufrir las consecuencias.

 **Tema:** _#2 Hecho Perversion_

 **N/A:** _Los Drabbles no tienen mucha relación entre sí uwu Este capítulo comprende de **414** __**palabras**_ _. ¡Sin más, espero que les guste!_

* * *

 _ **Pervertidos**_

—¡¿Alguien me dice por qué estamos aquí?!

—¡Cállate o nos descubrirán!

Macao y un grupo de los magos de Fairy Tail lo silenciaron mientras intentaban espiar a las chicas del otro lado de las aguas termales. Fueron unos dias antes de la prueba de magos clase S cuando Makarov les ofreció una estadía en las aguas termales con motivo de relajar todas sus emociones ante la prueba... y porque de todos modos el resto del gremio los iba a seguir. Fue en la noche, justo despues de que las chicas del gremio decidieron darse un relajante baño que los hombres optaron por ir a espiarlas.

Y, por supuesto, arrastrando a Mest -el chico nuevo- con ellos.

¡Por los demonios de Zeref! ¡Se suponía qué estaba en una misión para espiar a Fairy Tail!

¡No para espiar chicas desnudas!

—Vamos muchacho—Wakaba paso uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del pelinegro—No todos los días puedes ver _así_ a las mujeres de Fairy Tail.

Mest comenzó a ponerse rojo... y no era por el calor.

—¿Haz visto bien a Mirajane?—le dijo, aun fumando y con una sonrisa—Tiene la mejor delantera de todas.

—Oh, las curvas de Lucy son increibles—Dijo Macao, haciendo ademanes para probar su punto. No muy lejos, Natsu le dio una mala mirada antes de seguir en lo que estaba. Aun asi, Mest no podia evitar sentir el calor en sus mejillas con tales explicaciones.—¡Incluso Levy! Puede que no tenga pechos, pero tiene un trasero digno de un premio.

El pelinegro no lo podia evitar, tantas descripciones de verdad que lo hacían dudar.

—¡Y Erza!—Exclamó, a lo que un grupo - _de pervertidos-_ suspiró—Ella es-

— _¿Podrías decirme que soy yo exactamente?_

Un escalofrío bajó por la espalda de todos los hombres del gremio -incluso a Mest- solo para voltearse y ver a nadie más que Erza Scarlet, junto con un grupo de mujeres en toallas muy enojadas, las cuales habían entrado por un hoyo seguramente hecho por la pelirroja.

—E-Erza—Dijo Macao, saliendo a la defensa de todos.—P-Podemos explicarlo.

—Y mucho tiempo van a tener para explicar—Erza sacó una de sus espadas mientras se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

Mest pudo escuchar los gritos de dolor de sus "compañeros" mientras se dirigía sigilosamente a su habitación. Tenia suerte de poder teletransportarse.

— _¿Y a donde crees que vas?_ —Escuchó una voz detrás de el que le puso los pelos de punta.

Al parecer, no se había salvado.


	3. Dolor

**Summary** : Era un vacío y un dolor que nunca podría olvidar.

 **Tema:** _#3 Emoción Depresión_

 **N/A:** _Los Drabbles no tienen mucha relación entre sí uwu Este capítulo comprende de_ _ **248 palabras**_ _. ¡Sin más, espero que les guste!_

 _En otras noticias, a mis queridos lectores, si seguiré con mis historias, incluso tengo varios capítulos escritos y algunos one-shots hechos. Lamentablemente, mi medio donde solía escribir tiene problemas y trato de recupera el contenido. Espero que comprendan u.u_

* * *

 _ **Dolor**_

Estuvo ahí, de rodillas frente a su tumba con un enorme dolor en el pecho.

Fue un golpe bajo que nadie esperó.

Desde ese momento en el que explotó el consejo, supo que cosas malas iban a pasar. Las calles de la ciudad se volvieron campos de batalla sin que nadie estuviera preparado. Después de todo, nadie esperaba que una desgracia cayera en una ciudad tan alegre.

Pero ahora, por fin, se podía ver como todo volvía a la normalidad.

Aunque había algo que nunca iba a volver y Mest lo sabia.

La vida de las personas.

Mucha gente inocente fue victima de aquella gran batalla, pero la que mas le dolió, fue la de Lahar.

El fue el primer amigo que tuvo desde que entro al consejo, la única persona dentro de ese lugar en el que podía confiar.o

Y ahora, estaba muerto.

Y se culpaba.

—Si tan solo hubiera sido mas atento—Murmuró mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas-Pudiera habernos sacado de ahí—Empezó a llover—Esto jamas hubiera pasado.

Sus lagrimas salian al tiempo en el que comenzaba llover.

En ese instante, pudo recordar una de las frases que siempre le decía cuando hacia cosas estúpidas como si los problemas no existieran en su vida.

 _"El preocuparse de nuestros futuros ya vendrá cuando nos aseguremos de tener uno"_

Recordaba haberlo llamado paranoico y decirle que nada iba a pasar.

Nunca imagino que no escucharlo le costaría la vida de su mejor amigo.

Que mal estaba.


	4. Familia

**Summary** : De verdad que extrañaba tener una familia. (Basado en el manga)

 **Tema:** _#4 Rated T_

 **N/A:** _Los Drabbles no tienen mucha relación entre sí uwu Este capítulo comprende de_ _ **144 palabras**_ _. ¡Sin más, espero que les guste!_

* * *

 ** _Familia_**

Por primera vez en su vida, se volvía a sentir completo.

Habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que de verdad los había visto.

Aun se sentía estúpido por haberse borrado la memoria, aunque si fuera por su familia, lo volvería a hacer.

 _Familia._

Tenia mucho tiempo que no usaba esa palabra y decidió que una vez que rescataran a Makarov lo iba a golpear por dejarlo hacer algo tan estúpido.

Aunque mas que nada, le agradecería por dejarle pertenecer a un gremio como este, en donde los amigos darían la vida por los otros y se protegían entre si.

Un gremio que incluso dejaba atrás el pasado y le daba la bienvenida a sus enemigos para que se les unieran.

Un lugar en donde a pesar de tu pasado, nunca te juzgarían.

Una verdadera familia.

Y la verdad, es que extrañaba tener una.


End file.
